gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Technology
The Seran race was a technology advanced race that began using modern day science since the Era of Silence when the first Seran Golden age began.Gears of War The greatest and most infamous scientific advancement was the Lightmass Process, which gave the Seran people a new and limitless source of fuel but destroyed the economy and fueled the Pendulum Wars, where land based warfare was capitalized by the Defense Research Agency and COG grants only focused on the war efforts. The Seran counterparts, the Locust Horde, used stolen technology from the Serans and from them dumping useless items in the Hollows and, after E-Day, the Locust strip mined the Serans of all their technology and war materials. Weapons Technology Human weapon technology is fairly conventional, with a few exceptions. Almost all human weapons rely on projectiles to do lethal damage to an enemy. The projectile itself varies depending on what the intended target is. Small arms weapons, such as the Lancer Assault Rifle or the Longshot Sniper Rifle, fire bullets in order to cause tissue damage to living things. Weapons with more destructive power, such as the Asp anti-air tank or Longspear rocket launcher, fire missiles that contain an explosive warhead designed to damage machines and fortifications. One notably advanced example of human weaponry is the Hammer of Dawn satellite system. It is composed of a series of orbital satellites equipped with an Imulsion-powered directed particle energy weapon, and a hand-held laser designator to be carried by ground forces. The strength of the beam can be altered to destroy small targets or lay waste to a large area. Some of their weapons used derived energy directly from imulsion, such as the Lightmass Bomb and Lightmass Missile. Vehicle Technology There are a wide variety of human vehicles on Sera. These range from small civilian cars to the huge Assault Derricks and Magnetic-Levitation Trains. Military vehicle design makes use of land, sea, and air. However, because the Seran landmass is concentrated in one continent, land tends to be the most important of these. Despite there being a large number of vehicles used by the many nations who took part in the Pendulum Wars, little is known of the details of many of these machines, especially those that were not used by the COG. Most of what is known comes from accounts of the Battle of Aspho Fields. A wide range of vehicles were present at the battle, such as the Petrel fighter-bomber, the Asp anti-air tank, and the King Raven and Khimera helicopters. In post-Emergence Day Sera, these vehicles (with the exception of the King Raven and its variants) are scarce if still existent. By the time of the Assault on Landown, a great number of vehicles have become more and more existent and in greater numbers. The main vehicles that are in service are the series of Cargo Trucks, the Rat Bike, the Packhorse, the Centaur tank, the King Raven, the Armadillo APC, and the mighty Assault Derrick. The Derrick is a huge heavy transport that even dwarfs the Centaur. It was used in Operation: Hollow Storm to deliver and deploy Grindlifts to their drilling zones. Such a huge vehicle represents a considerable achievement in engineering. Aside from military equipment, the civilians of Sera also enjoy an advanced degree of vehicle technology. Initially, cars were powered by wind-energy, as well as gasoline and petroleum derived from oil. However, as these resources were depleted and Imulsion began to take their place, the means of powering cars changed. Both Solar and Imulsion powered vehicles were developed.Gears of War 2: Car Gold Magazine collectible Computer Technology Humans have considerably advanced computer technology. The JACK series of robots is evidence of this: they can perform complex tasks and seem to have a certain degree of sentience. Similar to the JACK Robot Unit, but different in uses and appearance, the Geobot is a computerized robotic unit used to store large quantities of data, such as mapping data. In addition, the security system at the New Hope Research Facility displays a basic artificial intelligence, and is based on the personality of its programmer. The Humans of Sera, both military and civilian, have developed and made the use of a variety of other Computer technology, including Computers, which use the Global Communications Network. As well as the Personal Digital Assistant, which is a hand-held miniature computer, Humans also used computer data disks that were used to store information and data. See also *Alternative energy *Locust Technology References Category:COG Category:Human Culture Category:Stranded Category:UIR